Forbidden No Matter What
by white snake918
Summary: At one moment, she fell in love. The next, she thought she had made the biggest mistake of her life.


**Disclaimer:** Just the plot.

---------------------------------------------0-o-0-o-0---------------------------------------------

A/N: Hey guys... this is my first fic (to be posted...) soI hope you like it! Even if the pairing is unusual...

---------------------------------------------0-o-0-o-0---------------------------------------------

It was the first and only time she fell for a younger guy.

She saw him one day when she had dismissed her students. There he was, leaning on a tree, the cool afternoon breeze playing with his hair.

With that one look, with that one glance, even though she had someone else, Kurenai Yuuhi fell in love with Kabuto Yakushi.

Forbidden love.

She found herself wishing that he returned her feelings. Hoping that he would notice her. Wanting him to love her, to take her there and then. Asuma Sarutobi didn't matter to her anymore.

But she did not confess her feelings to him. She contented herself with watching him from afar. She was a rookie jounin. He was still a genin. She was a teacher. He was a student. And apart from that, there was also Asuma.

Forbidden love.

Then came the day her heart flew up.

"Miss Yuuhi Kurenai, am I right?"

She was sitting on a bench, reading, when the voice interrupted her train of thought. She looked up and saw… _him._ It was _his_ voice that she heard. _His_ smile that she could see. _His_ eyes behind those glasses that were looking into hers.

Kabuto Yakushi had noticed her at last.

"Yes, that's me. Kabuto, right?"

He nodded. "I was just wondering if you saw Team 7 anywhere. I need to speak to Naruto-kun, you see."

Never mind that he was looking for someone else. Never mind that they would soon part ways again. He was talking to her. He knew her name. That was what mattered.

"No, I'm sorry. I haven't seen them since this morning. They were near the forest then."

He adjusted his glasses and smiled. "Oh well. Thanks anyway, Miss Kurenai-chan." Then he walked away, looking back and giving her a small wave.

Miss Kurenai-chan.

She smiled to herself. Yes, she could get used to being called that.

But of course, there's a saying that what comes up must come down. And in this case, her heart was no exception.

That was the day when she found out he was Orochimaru's spy; an enemy of Konohagakure.

At first she didn't want to believe it. The adopted son of a Konoha medic-nin, the handsome silver haired, good-natured young man she was secretly in love with, a spy? But there was no doubt about it. The next time she saw Kabuto, he was wearing a Hidden Sound hitai-ate.

That was the day she confessed her love.

They fought in the forest; Kurenai almost in tears, trying hard not to cry, Kabuto immensely enjoying their fight.

Kurenai did one of her new genjutsu techniques and Kabuto fell for it. She was behind him, holding a kunai to his throat. He was paralyzed with a jutsu, unable to defend himself. He closed his eyes, resigned to defeat, expecting to feel the blade of her kunai slice his throat.

Instead, he felt something wet hit his shoulder. Kurenai was crying, her hands shaking slightly.

"I knew it was hopeless to love you," she said quietly. "I should have seen that you only looked at me as an acquaintance, nothing else. But nothing," she said with great bitterness. "Absolutely nothing, prepared me for the fact that you were actually a spy against my home."

He said nothing, taking in what she had just told him. Suddenly another Kabuto appeared behind her.

_Kawarimi no jutsu!_ she thought, shocked. Too late, Kabuto had knocked her out.

When she woke up, she was in the hospital. Everyone—Asuma, Kakashi, their students and hers—were at her bedside.

"Are you alright?" asked Asuma. He was very white.

"Just a bit sore, Asuma-san. But it's nothing."

"Shizune, I thought I told you not to let anyone into Kurenai's room!" said a different voice. They looked at the closed door.

"But Master Tsunade she was asleep—"

The door opened.

"I think all of you should go out and leave Kurenai to rest for now." Tsunade was standing in the doorway. One by one, without even protesting, they went out the door Tsunade was holding open, all of them wishing Kurenai a speedy recovery. Asuma squeezed her hand. "Just call if you need me." She nodded.

Soon, it was only Hinata left. "I-I'll be right… right out, H-hokage-sama." Tsunade sighed irritably and closed the door. Hinata turned to Kurenai, holding a white rose in her hands. Suddenly she turned into Kabuto.

Kurenai's eyes widened and she was about to shout when Kabuto touched a finger to her lips. "Your student is safe, Miss Kurenai-chan I just wanted you to have this." He placed the rose in her hand and smiled. "For the only reason why I can still call Konoha home."

Then he disappeared.

Until now, she still had that rose. It was as fresh as ever, never wilting. Whenever she would look at it, she would smile slightly.

_The only reason why I can still call Konoha home… Miss Kurenai-chan…_

Miss Kurenai-chan?

She smiled once more. Yes, she would wait forever to hear his voice call her that once more.

--------------------------------------------0-o-0-o-0----------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok... Please review. )


End file.
